helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ka-wa-ii! Second Generation Recruitment ~Be Alive Today!~
~Ka-wa-ii-Chan!~Be Alive Today~Ka-wa-ii Second Generation!~ 'is the second generation auditions for Ka-wa-ii! The auditions were announced via YouTube a few days after two members annouced they wee graduating from the group. The auditions started on January 1 and will end on Febuary 2. The winners were annouced on Febuary 3. Audition Details *Application Requirements Girls the ages of 10-17 were allowed to audition. *Total Applicants 5,200+ Auditionees *Training Camp and Theme Song Dance- Only You(Morning Musume) and Viva La Party~!(Ka-wa-ii!) Vocals- Go Girl Go!(Ka-wa-ii!) and Dot Bikini(S/mileage) *Training Camp Choreographer Miya *Brodcasting '' GirlPop TV. First Round The first round of auditions started on January 1, 2013. Second Round *The second round began on January 13, 2013 *The videotape and profile of each girl was viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selected the ones he wanted to go into the third round. *The second round was from January 13 to January 15 in four places in the country.(Tokyo, Gifu, Hokkaido, and Osaka) Third Round *The third round began on January 19, 2013 *The 35 canidates were taken to Tokyo for futher screening. From there, girls were selected and invited to the training camp. *The canidates could choose the song they could sing for the third round but had to dance to Only You. *Tsunku chose 27 girls to continue to the fourth round. Fourth Round *The fourth round began on January 25, 2013 *They were taken to the training camp and had private vocal, dance, and acting lessons and were expected to sing Dot Bikini and dance to Only You and act during a private screening with Tsunku. '''17 girls were chosen to go to the fifth round *Taguchi Natsumi-12 *Taguchi Ayano-13 *Suzuki Hoshi-11 *Nao Rika-14 *Akiyama Mei-17 *Arai Kanon-15 *Wada Chinami-16 *Nakamura Yuki-14 *Ishida Kaori- 13 *Tamura Momoko-14 *Yoshia Maria-10 *Miyamoto Kiyomi-13 *Fujimoto Saki-15 *Sakurada Hina-14 *Tsukino Fuyuki- 14 *Yamaguchi Eri- 13 *Kosuga Fuyuka-14 Tsunku stated that about three to four girls will be chosen. Fifith Round The fifith round started on January 29, 2013 and will officially end on Febuary 4. The winners will be annouced on Febuary 5, 2013. The girls will have to sing Go Girl Go! and dance to Viva La Party~!. The girls will have to act as well. Tsunku and Ka-wa-ii's current leader, Koga Hikaru will then judge each girl and see who would fit best into the group. Results *Nao Rika *Taguchi Ayano *Suzuki Hoshi Extra Information It was also announced that eight girls will be placed into Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and Hello!Project DIVAS. It was also annouced that Akiyama Mei will be joining Hello! Project as a soloist. *Sakurada Hina (Hello!Project DIVAS.) *Tsukino Fuyuki (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei) *Yoshida Maria (Hello!Project DIVAS.) *Fujimoto Saki (Hello!Project DIVAS.) *Yamaguchi Eri (Hello!Project DIVAS.) *Arai Kanon (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei) *Ishida Kaori (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei) *Tamura Momoko (Hello!Project DIVAS.) Trivia *Kyou Miwa,Nao Rika and Akiyama Mei were the only Hello!Project DIVAS. members to participate in auditions. *This audition was held to replace Sato Miki and Abe Kasumi. *Once the second generation joins, Ka-wa-ii won't be an all Hello! Pro Girls group anymore. *Tsunku stated that most of the finalist from Ka-wa-ii! and Beach Musume -10 will debut in Hello! Project in new units and trainee groups. *All finalist are under UP FRONT PROMOTION. Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:2013 Auditions Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Hello! Pro Girls Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Hello!Project Foreigners